Need You Now
by Pure Alethea
Summary: Who was Maysilee really to Haymitch? Was she just a girl he would never have talked to before the Quater Quell? Or was she something more? Sonfic to the song 'Need You Know'. Dedicated to Summer, Happy 13th Birthday girlie! :


Need You Now  
_  
__Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

Haymitch looked around the room. Pictures of this year's Tributes we're shown on the walls. He thought back to his time in the arena. He thought about Maysilee. _Maysilee._ Pain struck Haymitch so hard that he collapsed onto the floor. Haymitch had loved Maysilee. With her beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, she had been the prettiest girl Haymitch had ever seen. As he sat in the middle of the floor, he missed her and hoped that wherever Maysilee was, she was thinking about him too.__

It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call,  
but I lost all control, and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now.  


The 50th Hunger Games had been different than the others. It had been a Quarter Quell, and more tributes had been ordered to compete that year. Haymitch would never forget the moment his name was called out. All he could remember thinking was '_So this is the end then?'_ But then Maysilee's name was called out. Haymitch had looked into her blue eyes as she came to stand next to him on the stage and he was gone. All he could remember thinking was they'd both make it out. He would ensure that. '_Now look what happened'._ Haymitch thought miserably. If only Maysilee wasn't chosen…..

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

__Haymitch took another chug of alcohol staring into blank space. He missed her with all his heart. It had been his fault she died. He shouldn't have let her run off. Haymitch and Maysilee had been in an alliance. The Alliance had started after Maysilee had saved Haymitch from being killed by a Career Tribute. She had shot him with a poisoned dart just as he was going to slice Haymitch's head off. Now in her debt, Haymitch had recommended an alliance. It was his fault she was dead.

_It's a quarter after one,  
I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call,  
but I lost all control, and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now.  
_

Haymitch put his head in his lap as he recalled the flashback. When Maysilee had died in his arms. After the announcer had said that there were only 5 tributes left, she had turned to him, blue eyes filled with tears. '_I could never kill you.'_ Haymitch had taken her into his arms. But she just pulled away and whispered '_The alliance is over'. _Then Maysilee ran. A couple of minutes after, Haymitch had heard an ear-piercing scream. Maysilee was lying on the ground, deep wounds in her neck. He had rushed to her side, taking her into his arms. _'The birds….'_ She whispered to him. Haymitch had cried then, big fat tears pouring from his eyes. He toke her into his arms and kissed her. _'Stay with me…..'. _Maysilee's eyes started to close. Haymitch toke her hand. _'I will'._

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
_

Haymitch's eyes watered. As Maysilee died she had pushed something into his hand. Her mockingjay pin. He held it close to his heart as the tears fell and the world went quiet.

_It's a quarter after one,  
and I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call,  
but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
_

Haymitch sighed, getting up. He had won the Hunger Games for Maysilee. But everyday he wished with all his heart he had died with her. After the games finished, he had visited Maysilee's sister. They had grieved together for a few too-short hours and then he had left her to her sorrow. Haymitch had left with her the mockingjay pin, which she said she'd pass down to her daughter, because that's what Maysilee would have wanted. Then he went back to his now meaningless life, training tributes and watching each die.

_Ooo, baby I need you now.__  
_

But that had all changed once again. When on the 75th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen became a tribute. When she was wearing the mockingjay pin. Then Haymitch smiled. Maysilee was still with him.


End file.
